The present invention relates to a plating amount or coating weight control system for process lines of a steel strip plant, capable of improving a response performance of coating weight control. The present invention relates also to a coating weight control method capable of improving a control accuracy to prevent defective products to be caused by thin coating.
As a conventional coating weight control method, for example, JP-A-10-18014 discloses a method of operating various control units necessary for coating control in a coating weight control system.